


Sleep(less)

by chiaroscuroz



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroz/pseuds/chiaroscuroz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Mr Boss is after him, Blaine's taken to crashing on Liv's couch as its safer than at home. There's only one problem, he hates sleeping alone. Tumblr Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep(less)

There were nightmares almost nightly. They were vague, disjointed, like pieces of a puzzle that just didn’t fit together. But from what he had learned from Ravi, he knew enough to work out that they were memories, memories of the old Blaine.

Most nights he avoided sleeping all together, instead choosing to down cup after cup of coffee, and to go snooping through Liv and Peyton’s living room; flipping through magazines and books and going through their kitchen drawers.

But some nights were like this, where he awoke with the blood pounding in his ears, and his hands clawing at his throat trying to chase away the feeling of suffocation. It was nights like these where he wished that he didn’t feel quite so alone, where he wished that he wasn’t crashing in a house full of strangers who mostly wanted him dead.

The couch was so lonely, impersonal. It was a blank slate just like himself, and after tossing and turning it provided no comfort.

For a moment he wondered if he could find any comfort in this house, or even in this city. Peyton had grown nicer to him ever since he took down Mr Boss’ men, but he knew that her niceties was only out of gratitude, and that if he came to her all she would feel was pity. Besides, he was pretty sure that Ravi hadn’t gone home after dinner, and while Peyton had grown nicer, the other man had only become colder.

That only left Liv, who while she obviously hated him, was the most impartial. Blaine doubted he’d gain any comfort from her, but there was a chance, a slight chance that she could make the loneliness hurt just a little bit less.

Quietly he slipped through the house, making his way to her bedroom door. He knocked and peaked his head in. To his surprise she was awake, and at the sight of him bolted upright.

“Blaine?” she hissed, and immediately he realized that this was a bad idea.

“I’m sorry, never mind, I’ll just be uh…” he trailed off, noticing an odd glimmering in her eyes. “Are you all right?”

She stiffened, and quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes “Yeah, but I’m not going to be if you don’t get your ass out of my room this instant”

“Right. Sorry, I’ll just be going then.”

“No wait, you came here for a reason, what was it?”

He shuffled awkwardly on his feet, contemplating just leaving and saving himself the embarrassment.

“I was wondering,” he said after an awkward silence “If I could stay in here tonight. I can sleep on the floor.” Liv thought it over for a moment, before sighing reluctantly

“Alright. But no funny business or I will seriously eat you.” He moved to lay on the floor but she stopped him. “Look, I hate you but not that much. You can sleep in my bed. Over the covers.”

He nodded in gratitude, and laid down on the bed, carefully to not disrupt her. Almost immediately she rolled over onto her side, facing away. While there was tension in the room, he much preferred it to the couch. Even tension on its own can be comforting. But still, there was something that was bugging him.

“So… what were you upset about?”

“I was serious about eating you”

She sighed and rolled back over to face him. “I’m sure you’ve heard people talking about what happened at Max Rager” he nodded “And that my boyfriend died in there. You may not remember him now, but once upon a time you knew him, and he worked for you. His name was Drake.”

“I’m sorry… I don’t remember.”

“I wish I had that luxury. Forgetting. You want to know what the worst bit is?” he nodded “The fact that I was the one who did it. I killed him.”

He stayed silent at that, giving her an opportunity to clarify. But when she didn’t he decided to drop it, truth be told he wasn’t entirely sure if the whole eating him thing was a joke or not. Zombies man.

“Sometimes I wish I had my memories back” Blaine said, gluing his eyes to the ceiling and each turn of the ceiling fan. “But every time I close my eyes pieces of them are there. Pieces that I wish I would forget. I can’t make out any of them, but there’s so much pain. Some caused by me, some to me. Pain that I just can’t escape.”

“I hope you do remember” she muttered “I need someone to hate besides myself, and hating you when you’re like this, with your big blue puppy eyes just makes me hate myself more.”

“I have puppy eyes?”

“Oh please you know you do.” She sighed, sleep filling her voice.

“Okay” he chucked “Maybe I do just a little.”

“It’s kinda cute” she murmured and with a turn of his head he could see that her eyes had slid shut, the slightest frown playing at her lips. He watched her for a minute, taken back by the admission. But after a moment he dismissed it, consciously choosing to make nothing of it. But that night, once he closed his eyes, he was greeted by the most blissful silence and the knowledge that maybe, just maybe he had a friend in this world after all.


End file.
